<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth or Dare by mysticmoonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972655">Truth or Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmoonlight/pseuds/mysticmoonlight'>mysticmoonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Med</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Falling In Love, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Morning Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmoonlight/pseuds/mysticmoonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a sleepover at your house with your friends, and get a dare you don't want to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarah Reese &amp; Reader, Sarah Reese X Reader, Sarah Reese/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>F/n-First Name<br/>L/n-Last Name</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sleepover at mine tonight!" You announce in the doctor's as you walk in and see the congregation of doctors getting ready for the day shift. As usual, you see Dr Reese getting a packet of splenda for her coffee. "Doctor Reese..?" You see her smile as she takes a sip of her coffee and turns around to face you. "Will you be attending this evening? I believe Noah is going." You believe that she likes Noah, when in fact that is not the case. "She rolls her eyes, fine I will go, because I don't want to be antisocial." Maggie eyes you two up before nudging April. "Do you see what I'm seeing?" April snickers. "Yeah. I see L/n being as observant as a brick wall." Both girls walk off chatting which leaves you alone with Reese in the staff room, both making coffees. </p><p>You laugh as you grab the last packet of splenda which Reese notices as she chases you around the staff room for it. Eventually, you pass it to her, both laughing and blushing. Maggie comes in to see you both laughing, "As sweet as this moment is girls, I've got ambo's rolling in, so get to it." You both sit and drink your coffees before parting ways to go and treat patients. You head into treatment 3 to see a little girl with an obviously broken arm. "Good afternoon, I'm Dr L/n. What seems to be the problem today?" You say with a smile. "The little girl points to her arm as the mother explains that the girl fell out of a tree. You gently clean the wound and put it in a temporary bandage until she can go up for an x-ray and you call in Ava and Connor for a surgical consult. You head to order the scans before heading a giant thud in the room next door. "One moment ma'am." You say to the mother before going into treatment 2 to see Reese passed out on the floor. "A little help please!" </p><p>You get her up into a gurney and into a treatment room before checking her over whilst your patient is in radiology, and eventually Sarah starts to come around. "W-What happened?" You sigh. "You passed out." She grabs the iPad out of your hands. "Vasovagal syncope?" You nod. "Appears so." Reese lets out a sigh as you turn to grab the blood glucose monitor and prick her finger. "3.6, let's get you some orange juice." You run off to grab some from the doctor's lounge as Maggie walks into the room. "What is going on between you two?" Reese looks confused. "What do you mean?" <br/>"You constantly flirt with her, however she still thinks you like Noah. So who do you like?" The curly-haired girl begins to fluster. "Err-It's-" You return to the room out of breath with a small can of orange juice in your hands. "Sorry they didn't have any left so I had to go upstairs and- are you okay?" As you hand Reese the orange juice, you notice her cheeks are quite red. "Are you running a fever?" You grab the machine and check her temperature, all while Maggie is laughing in the background. </p><p>"It's not a fever it's just Maggie being nosy." You look confused. "About what? What are you hiding doctor?" You say teasingly, as Maggie winks at Sarah from outside, making her flustered once again. Suddenly, the heart monitor begins to beep and Reese hides her face as you and Maggie laugh. "You are hiding something! I knew it!" Sarah shakes her head, beet red. Your pager goes off, it's the girl with the broken arm. "I have to go, but I will find out later." You run off up to radiology, whilst Maggie talks to Reese as she drinks her orange juice. "It's her, isn't it? It's her you like?" Sarah flusters instantly, which sends Maggie into a fit of laughter. "It is! Well you're going to have fun at the party tonight," Her pager bleeps. "I've got ambo's rolling in, so I'll see you around." Reese gets up off the bed, before getting a page from Dr Charles to meet him up on the psych ward. On the way there, she passes you in crossing.</p><p>"Reese? Are you sure you shouldn't take the day off? It's fine if you don't want to come tonight." She shakes her head. "No, I want to be there. I'm okay, you don't need to worry so much." She waves and runs off to psych as you go and do patient logs on the computer. As you log in, you feel a tap on your shoulder, it's April. "Hey girl, I brought you a coffee." She passes you the coffee and you let out a sigh of relief as you drink it. "Thank you so much, I really needed this after what happened earlier." You both laugh as April sits down next to you. "How are you and Ethan going?" April blushes, which you nudge her when you notice. "Good, how about you? You got an interest in anyone?" You look away. "Nope." April laughs. "That is a complete and utter lie and you know it. Now spill." You blush and shake your head. "I think I have a good guess on who it is. Do they have curly hair?" You blush even more and shake your head whilst typing. "Are they a psychiatrist?" You blush beet red. "April keep your voice down!" She chuckles whilst grabbing your empty coffee cup off the table. "You two would be cute. Get the blush off of your face before she comes back down here though." You down a glass of water whilst finishing up your patient notes. </p><p>You look up to see Reese stood with a case file. "Got a patient up in psych, broke his arm when being restrained, so I'm gonna bring him down here to get it plastered if that's alright?" You nod. "Fine with me, can't believe it's nearly end of shift already." You get up and walk with her as the patient is being wheeled in. "Me neither, I am so ready for this sleepover this evening. Do adults even have those?" You laugh. "Eh, there's always room for a sleepover in my adult life." You both laugh as you begin to plaster the broken arm of the patient, and Reese sits and talks to him. Once you have finished and it has set, you send him back up and get change into your clothes for the evening, which is a leather jacket and jeans with a t shirt underneath. As you finish putting your labcoat in your locker, you hear a voice from behind you. "You look nice." You turn around to see Sarah stood in a button down shirt and trousers. "So do you." You walk together on the way out and head to Molly's with everyone else. After a couple drinks, you all head back to your house to order dinner. </p><p>After the pizza arrives, everyone eats their pieces before playing a couple games. "I feel like I am in high school, and trust me that's not a good thing." Everyone laughs. Will pipes up, sat with his arm around Natalie. "How about truth or dare, if we are going for the high school theme." Everyone nods before sitting down. Natalie asks, "So who's asking who? Also whatevers said in this room-" <br/>"Stays in this room, we get it, get on with it. Natalie, you're asking because you brought it up." She nods. "Okay, April, truth or dare?" <br/>"Truth." Natalie thinks. "What is your favourite thing about Ethan?" April blushes. "Really Natalie? Umm, probably his smile, I love it." The boys chuckle as the girls go 'aww' in succession. "Don't tell him that though." As it's April's turn to pick someone, you get up. "Where are you going?" She asks as you look at her. "Get some water from the kitchen, anyone else want some?" Will and Ava raise their hands, and you get three glasses of water. As you walk back in the room, April asks you with a smirk, "F/n, truth or dare?" You slightly choke on your water, "Err, truth." </p><p>"If you had to kiss someone in this room who would it be?" You panic. "Forefeit." A chorus of ooh and  multiple raised eyebrows starts. She asked you that question, because she knows exactly who it is, and just wants you to admit it. "Fine, your dare is you have to tell that person who it is by the end of the night." You nod, before asking Ava 'if she could change one thing what would it be?' to which she replied with 'nothing'. The games carried on for an hour or so, and you were getting increasingly nervous on how to tell the girl sitting next to you that you wanted to kiss her, when the guy you think she likes is sat across the room from you both. The clock strikes eleven, and you see Connor and Ava have fell asleep together on the couch, and April and Noah are back to back on the floor. As the other 3 sit and watch a movie, you go and do the dishes. Reese gets up and follows you into the kitchen. </p><p>"You still haven't done your dare you know. April is going to get you in the morning." You laugh quietly. "I'm bracing myself for that." She chuckles. "You missed your chance, everyone is asleep, well apart from us 4." You carry on washing up whilst talking. "It's a good thing they are still awake then, isn't it." You dry your hands and walk over to her. "It's you, dumbass." She blushes beet red. "I know you like someone else, so I'm sorry and-" She pulls you in and wraps her arms around you, before gently kissing you. "I thought you liked someone else." She gently laughs. "No. That's what Maggie was teasing me about earlier, she already knew I liked you." You blush red as well, which gets a chuckle out of Sarah. "You're adorable." She pulls you back in to kiss you, and you can feel her smile. Unbeknownst to you, Will takes a picture from the other room and texts it to April. As you both come back into the lounge, Will tells Natalie to pretend to be asleep and she plays along. </p><p>You settle down on the floor together, cushioned by pillows and blankets. You notice that everyone else is asleep, so you pull a blanket over both of you whilst leaning against the couch, put on Netflix and share a set of headphones. It doesn't take that long for Sarah to fall asleep with her head nuzzled into the crook of your neck, and you can smell her lavender perfume as you gently take off your leather jacket, trying not to wake her. You run your fingers through her curly hair as you fall asleep cuddling on the floor. Will taps Natalie gently as he snaps another pic of both of you, and sends it to April again. This time, the phone vibrating wakes April up, and Will puts a finger to his lips, indicating for her to stay silent, before pointing at you two on the floor.  She does heart hands over your head before looking at the texts and falling back asleep. Not too long after, Natalie had fallen asleep on Will's chest. </p><p>The sun shining through the shutters woke you up, and you checked your phone, noticing it was 6am, and nearly time to get ready for shift. You had shifted from when you last remembered, as now you were both flat on the floor with your legs tangled with Sarah's, and you move a strand of brown, curly hair out of your face to see an asleep Dr Reese, smiling like a little child. As you look around, you see Will and Natalie cuddling on the sofa and Will shoots you a wink as he notices your situation. You blush and roll your eyes, and appreciate the position you are currently in. You give her a gentle kiss on the forehead which makes her hug you tighter in her sleep, which causes you to blush again. You grab your phone and scroll through Instagram whilst running your fingers through her hair and down her back comfortingly. April wakes up third and looks around her, before noticing you on the floor. </p><p>She leans forward and whispers, "Ooh, what do we have here?" You blush and look down at the smiling girl you are sharing a blanket with. "I am so happy right now." You chat with April for a while before Reese begins to wake up. "Good morning love." She sleepily states which makes you blush bright red as April snickers in the background. She pushes herself up and gives you a kiss on the cheek before resting her head on your chest and shutting her eyes again. You have one arm around her waist and one covering the obvious blush on your face, which is clear to April who is smirking at you. "You've got it bad, huh?" You groan as you gently wake up Sarah, who is refusing to move yet. "That was the best night's sleep I've ever had." You smile. "We'll have to do it again sometime." You cuddle for another 15 minutes before getting up, and waking up everyone else. As everyone else wakes and begins to get ready, Connor and Ava refuse to move. You head over and sit down next to them.</p><p>"So what is different about you two that Sharon is going to let you be late for?" Dr Rhodes looks at you, holding a sleepy Ava in his arms. "You don't understand what it's like to have a sleeping person in your arms. It hurts to wake them up." You laugh. "Actually I do. I just did. Now get your ass up or I will wake Miss Bekker up for you." You jump up and begin to make breakfast for everyone as the girls and boys split off to get ready. "Sorry it's a bit cramped guys! I live here alone!" You shout and laugh, as Ava stumbles into the kitchen to get a glass of water. "How was cuddling with Connor?" You smirk at her as she flusters. "Good.." You pass Ava her plate of breakfast as Connor comes in in his scrubs. "You said you knew what it was like to have someone in your arms," Dr Rhodes nudges you. "Who was it?" Dr Bekker looks confused, and Dr Rhodes smirks as you blush. "Not important, eat up before you are late for shift." You see the others come downstairs dressed for work, and you are the last one left in your PJ's. </p><p>You begin to head upstairs, but Reese pulls you aside. "You look very cute." She kisses you on the forehead and heads into the kitchen with everyone else to grab food. You go and get dressed for work and put your hair up half-up half down ponytail, as well as red lip gloss. You come back downstairs and sit next to Reese at breakfast. "Everyone slept alright? If you need I can make any of you a coffee." Everyone shook their heads. "That's surprising, normally we have one groggy person, and it's usually one of you four." Noah replies, gesturing to you, Sarah, Connor and Ava. You laugh and finish your breakfast. As you wash up, you wave goodbye to everyone as they head to the hospital in separate cars. You hear the door click, and think everyone is gone, but you then feel a pair of arms around your waist, and a head on your shoulder. Sarah pushes your hair out of the way and gently kisses you on the neck, which makes you shiver slightly. </p><p>"I thought you were off to work Reese." You dry your hands as she shakes her head. "I'm taking you today. Besides, we have ten minutes until we have to leave, and I possibly had something planned." You blush as you look into her brown eyes. "Go on..?" She pulls you in again and kisses you before running her thumb down the back of your neck, making you shiver again. This carries on for 10 minutes before you kiss her on the forehead and head out to her car. Once you arrive at work, you both arrive into the ED slightly blushing. April meets you in the staff room and begins to laugh. "Oh my god. I bet you two had fun!" You look at each other confused. "Reese, look in the mirror." She grabs a mirror and blushes deep, and as she looks back in the mirror, she sees faint red lip gloss smeared around her lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>